It has traditionally beef assumed that alcohol consumption is related to the expression of aggressive behavior. While there is some correlational evidence suggesting an associatio between alcohol use and violent crimes, ther is a paucity of experimental research concerning the effects of alcohol on aggressive responding. In the program of research outlined below an attempt will be made to influence aggressive responding by actually allowing various groups of subjects (normals, physically and socially anxious, adcohol abusers) to consume vaarying amounts and types of alcohol prior to being placed into a competitive situation in which they receive increasing levels of provocation from a peer. The situation is designed to allow the subjects to aggress against their provocative opponent.